Platonismo Amoroso
by MitsukoMiyuki
Summary: Tenho certeza que eu estava soando muito patética. Quer dizer, só o que eu disse já era patético, mas é como se por ele eu não ligasse em ser patética. // Piadas nunca foram o forte do Neji, por isso não me surpreendi de não ter achado graça desta./NejTen


**Platonismo Amoroso**

Como se sabe quando é amigo? O quanto é necessário partilhar com aquela pessoa? Pensando nessas perguntas... Tenho certeza que não somos amigos. Quem conseguiria ser amigo de Hyuuga Neji? Eu sei que posso dizer que eu tentei – e como tentei -, mas isso não basta para mim. Tudo porque fui amaldiçoada. Eu sinto uma estranha necessidade de estar perto dele, de falar com ele e de abraçá-lo. Até cogitei amá-lo. Depois de muito pensar, descartei essa conclusão. Usei Sakura e Lee como exemplo.

Olhando atentamente para o amor platônico deles, algo tão grande, imaginei que estava zombando do amor. O que eu sinto não tem tamanha potência. Imagino amor como algo grande e gracioso. Muitos acham que eu, Tenten, não ligo para isso. Claro que eu ligo! Sou uma garota, apesar das milhares de armas que possuo. Não quero um amor platônico e sofredor, no entanto. Então me pergunto, novamente: o que é amar?

Olha a que ponto cheguei. Deitada, mirando o teto e me perguntando sobre amor. Como cheguei nesse tópico afinal? Ah, claro, meu querido não-amigo Neji. Ontem, durante uma pequena reunião de amigas na casa da Hinata, todas – incluindo a tímida Hinata – me acusaram de estar apaixonada pelo primo dela. Impossível! Quer dizer, ele mal fala! Como alguém pode estar apaixonada por uma pessoa que não fala nada?

Eu entendo que ele tem toda aquela aparência que me – que fazem todas suspirarem, mas não me entrego a aparências. Queria que Lee desse um pouco da facilidade – ou excesso de – de falar para o Neji. De falante – se não gritante – já basta o Gai-sensei, não? Eu sei o dobro do necessário sobre eles. Sobre o Neji? Nada, nadica. Somente sobre o passado dele, que foi divulgado em público. Concluindo: tudo o que sei de Neji é o que todos sabem. Ou todos são amigos de Neji – o que tenho certeza que não é possível - ou ele não tem amigos.

Será que ele e Lee conversam? Será que ele tem amigos? Claro que deve ter. Ninguém vive sozinho. Então o problema é comigo. Realmente não gosto disso. Sou eu quem treina com ele – ou ao menos era, porque o tio dele me roubou esse prazer. Era para ele e eu sermos, como posso dizer, melhores amigos! Será que há algo em mim tão repulsivo aos olhos dele? Algo que somente pode ser visto pelo Byakugan – não se fosse isso a Hinata também me desprezaria.

_**Tale as old as time **_

_Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo__  
__**True as it can be **_

_Tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser __**  
Barely even friends **_

_Mal são amigos __**  
Then somebody bends **_

_E então alguém se curva __**  
Unexpectedly **_

_Inesperadamente_

Nos poucos dias que ainda marcamos um treino, eu faço questão de aparecer na hora. Acabo chegando antes, mas ele também já está lá. Pergunto-me se os motivos poderiam ser os mesmos. Chego todo dia cedo para poder estar próxima dele mais rápido, poder mostrar que ele pode contar comigo para os treinos, que eu sou confiável e que podemos ser amigos. Nada mudou hoje. Acho que não agrado o gênio. Tenho certeza.

O campo de treino, verde como sempre, está com lama por todos os cantos. Lá está ele. Encostado no tronco úmido da árvore, de olho fechados e aparentando serenidade. Não cheguei antes, de novo. Essa façanha é sempre dele. Já percebeu minha presença, claro, mas nem se virou para me olhar, apenas se posicionou para o treinamento e quando feito é que me mirou como se exigindo que eu me preparasse. Acho que sou louca, como posso ficar tão ansiosa em acordar para isso? Esse tipo de tratamento. Ele nunca é rude, não, Neji é profissional, bem diferente e bem mais irritante, pois isso me impede de poder chutar a cabeça dele.

Já faz duas horas – no mínimo – que estamos treinando. A roupa branquinha dele já está imunda com a lama. Não quero imaginar meu estado. Agora! Isso, lancei minhas armas. Ele conseguiu usar o Kaiten a tempo e... Droga, me olho. Neji pode me xingar o quanto quiser depois, mas acabei de parar o treinamento. Como posso lutar ser enxergar. Meu olho foi coberto de lama.

"Tenten, tudo bem?" Fala como se houvesse preocupação da parte dele. Não me incomodei em responder, apenas continuei com a cabeça abaixada, esfregando a insistente lama da face. "Deixa eu te ajudar". Ele tocou no meu queixo e usou a manga da própria roupa para, suavemente – bem ao estilo Neji -, retirar aquela terra aguada dos meus olhos. Lentamente, fui conseguindo abri-los sem arder muito. Tenho certeza que meus olhos estão vermelhos de tanto que eu os esfreguei – diferente do Hyuuga, que foi incrivelmente gentil. Algumas piscadas e consigo enxergar... Um rosto desnecessariamente muito próximo ao meu. Agora, meu rosto me faz o desfavor de acompanhar a vermelhidão dos meus olhos. É, acho que estou corando e eu nunca tinha corado em toda a minha vida. "Sinto muito". Pelo visto ele notou a inconveniente aproximação.

_**Just a little change **_

_Só uma pequena mudança __**  
Small, to say the least **_

_Pequena, pra não dizer nada __**  
Both a little scared **_

_Os dois um pouco assustados __**  
Neither one prepared **_

_Nenhum dos dois preparados __**  
Beauty and the Beast**_

_Bela e a fera _

Apenas o rosto foi separado, sinto ainda o calor do corpo dele próximo ao meu, não foi preciso olhar. Quem diria que alguém tão branco, tão branco quanto a neve e de natureza tranqüila e serena poderia ser tão quente. "Por que?"

"Hã?" Claro que ele não entendeu. Foi tão subta a minha pergunta que até eu demorei um pouco para raciocinar o que eu realmente havia perguntado.

"Você nunca se importa – a não ser quando estamos trabalhando como equipe – com o que acontece comigo. Sempre... Sempre, eu tento me aproximar. Queria poder me enganar, pensando que você não reparou os meu esforços, mas você é um Hyuuga, deve ter reparado, sempre reparado. Porque, agora, essa mudança?" Tenho certeza que eu estava soando muito patética. Quer dizer, só o que eu disse já era patético, mas é como se por ele eu não ligasse em ser patética. Por que eu... eu...

"Eu percebi." Idiota, disso eu sei!

"Não perguntei isso."

"Porque, talvez, eu sempre tenha me preocupado." Piadas nunca foram o forte do Neji, por isso não me surpreendi de não ter achado graça desta.

"Claro, claro..." Pela primeira vez ele está olhando diretamente para os meus olhos. Não consigo ver nenhuma mentira no olhar, mas Neji deve ser um bom mentiroso, não? Ou ele realmente via graça naquilo.

_**Tale as old as time **_

_Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo **  
Tune as old as song **_

_Uma canção tão velha quanto a música **  
Bittersweet and strange **_

_Amarga e estranha **  
Finding you can change **_

_Descobrindo que você pode mudar **  
Learning you were wrong **_

_Aprendendo que você estava errado _

Uma mão escorregou para as minhas bochechas, quando uma lágrima solitária desceu ali. Até aquele momento eu não tinha certeza, mas agora eu sei que sofro de platonismo amoroso. Porque, por mais que doesse vê-lo brincando com meus sentimentos, eu estava gostando daquilo. Meu coração batendo rápido, minhas mãos trêmulas e meus joelhos fraquejando. Será que é assim que Lee se sente quando é desprezado pela Sakura? Quando a Sakura estava tão próxima de um Uchiha que partia? Achava que não agüentaria mais se passasse desse ponto. Quando ele reaproximou o rosto, eu tinha certeza que meu coração sairia de dentro do meu corpo e se ele realmente pretendia me beijar – como eu acho, ridiculamente, que ele pretende – o meu coração vai parar na boca dele. Não seria nada mal se ele o engolisse. Eu deixaria. Afinal, meu coração estaria mais perto do dele, deixando as barreiras de lado.

Meus pensamentos são ridículos, mas de fato ele está me beijando. Ponderei se é tolice minha retribuir e minha razão e coração finalmente concordaram: aproveita menina, afinal ele já – sem dúvidas – sabe dos seu sentimentos mesmo. Assim eu faço, retribuo. "Sinto Muito". Assim que nos separamos ele repetiu essa sentença. Se for pelo beijo, acho que eu que deveria agradecer.

"É minha vez de ficar confusa."

"Nunca me aproximei de você, sinto muito, mas era porque eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria e eu sempre fui obsecado pela minha carreira para deixar qualquer sentimento interferi-la. Agora, no entanto, não me arrependo do que eu fiz."

_**Certain as the sun **_

_Certo como o sol **  
Rising in the east **_

_Nascendo no leste **  
Tale as old as time **_

_Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo **  
Song as old as rhyme **_

_Uma canção tão velha quanto a rima **  
Beauty and the Beast **_

_Bela e a fera _

Uma garota precisa de seu tempo para digerir esse tipo de informação. Consegui apenas concluir que não era piada. Neji não era assim com ninguém, mesmo após o primeiro exame chunnin. Tudo o que eu via agora era um rosto sincero. Eu... eu... "Te amo." Saiu tão de repente que, mesmo ele tendo suas grandes habilidades, fiquei surpresa pelo o que eu disse e por ele não ter estado surpreso e, também, por ele ter me beijado novamente – desta vez de forma mais suave – como uma resposta a uma sentença que sequer era uma pergunta.

Se isso fosse um conto de fadas eu seria a fera, pois é nele que vejo toda a beleza. Eu sabia que não sentia o mesmo que Sakura e Lee, afinal, eu não sofro de amor platônico. _Neji e eu nos amamos. _

XxXxXxX

_Nossa, são 1:28 e eu preciso de um bainho para ir para a cama, mas eu vou publicar essa one! Tudo em nome da felicidade de ter o meu veloz pc de volta! Minha tela está quebrada há alguns séculos e estava sobrevivendo com o notebook da minha irmã. O bom é que a que quebro era LCD de 15 polegadas e essa nova é de 19!!! Tão linda e maravilhosa! Também ganhei um xodózinho quando fui no Anime Family 2008 aqui no Rio, uma espada (Katana). _

_Para quem esta acompanhando **Vamos Brincar de Destino **quero dizer que o quarto capítulo está quase concluído, só tenho que achar o meu pendrive perdido para passá-lo do pc da minha irmã para o meu e concluir. Será maior que o terceiro. Reparara, né? O primeiro é minúsculo, o segundo é pequeno e o terceiro é médio . Vai aumentando. As loucuras também xD _

_Não esqueçam de trazer mais felicidade para essa baka mandando sua incrível e importantíssima opinião._

_Kissus M&M (22/12/08) – gente o natal ta chegando, só agora que eu percebi x.x_


End file.
